GradeAUnderA Fanfiction
by DanielDoodle78
Summary: A story about an outcast boy who gets bullied. His favourite hero is GradeAunderA. One day the boy has a geography test he hasn't studied for. What happens next? Read it ya nugget!.
I woke up. Today was Tuesday. I usually liked Tuesdays because on these days my magical powers came alive but that is a story for another day. My powers couldn't come alive today because I had a geography test. I was really nervous and worried. I can only become powerful when my happiness reaches maximum capacity. I hadn't studied for this test. I got out of my bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I felt groggy and seeing myself in the mirror made me feel sick. I had really long hair. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my dad's razor. I cut my hair off so it looked normal. I went back into my room and picked up my Iphone 2. I went on the Youtube app to see if any of my favourite youtubers had posted a new video. GradeAUnderA had posted a new video. I instantly jumped up in the air, screaming in joy. I pushed my fat thumb on the video. The video would not start. Shortly afterwards the phone died. I screamed and shouted as my mother drove me to school. My mother's friends could see us both in the car, me screaming like an unloved teenage girl when she sees Zayn. My mother was abashed. When we got to the school my mother shouted at me and called me a podgy degenerate. I said "goodbye mother" and she ignored me. I began walking to the school gates. Girls standing at the gates looked at me and smiled and so I smiled back I tried to say hi but all that came out was "H...H...HAI". One of the girls said "omg you're so cute" and I said my thanks. Good looking girls said I was cute. Maybe I was going to be popular? Maybe I was going to be a cool kid?. The girl then said "only kidding you're an ugly little bam git oot ma site". I cried. I sobbed really loud. I was not only crying because I got roasted by girls but because I didn't get to see Grade's new video. I went straight to my Biology class. Outside the class was Gavin, Stewart and Daniel. Stewart said "haha look at the state of you!". I replied "Sorry". Stewart then asked for my homework. I said nothing. Stewart was abashed. Stewart looked deep into my eyes and whispered so only I could hear him "sorry" he said before pushing me to the ground. Gavin then came and sat on me. His fat body crushing mine. He started punching me. He wouldn't stop. Daniel came over and started laughing and calling me names. Blood started to come out my mouth. This made the boys laugh more and more. Stewart stopped laughing. The other boys didn't notice this. I tried to shout. I tried to say something. I couldn't. I managed to breathe in. I shouted "GRADE HELP ME GRADE". Why was I shouting on him?. From around the corner a large white object poked round the corner. The boys ceased the beating. I turned and looked. Grade stood there. The boys were shocked. Grade said "Were u hurtin ma no1 fan u bastads?". Gavid and Daniel said "no" but Stewart said "yes". Grade jumped into the air. He flopped his massive chin right down on Daniel's head. CRUNCH. Daniel's head exploded sending bits of skull,blood and flesh all over Gavin's face. Gavin cried out "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!". Grade showed no remorse and tore out Gavin's chin. Gavin dropped to the ground bleeding to death. Grade turned to Stewart. As Grade was about to dissect Stewart's heart with his chin I shouted " NO". Grade said "If this bastad gives me a good reason not to kill him, I'll show him mercy". Stewart said "I was just trying to be cool, I have no friends". Grade said "I had no friends eeva, until a made youtube videos". Grade smiled and zoomed off. Me and Stewart smiled at each other and at that moment we became friends. We walked into the biology class together. Our teacher looked at us and grinned. She gave us a sheet of paper each. The paper read "7 WEEK DETENTION FOR LATECOMING". Me and Stewart looked at each other as we knew what was to happen next. After Grade dealt with the teacher me and Stewart walked to geography happily. Then I remembered we had a test but Stewart said he had studied and I could copy him. As we reached the class we saw our worst enemy standing outside the class. Vegan gains. To be continued.


End file.
